How To Save A Life
by LucySpiller
Summary: B/B First Story. What happens when Temperance is a fifteen defensive teenager in a difficult situation, will Booth appear and rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

**How To Save A Life**

Hello! This is my first Bones story so very nervous for posting! I've noticed there is an amazing amount of stories already written so if my storyline sounds similar to one you've read please say and I'll try change. I'd never want to copy someone else's work and I haven't read every story! Review please!

**Chapter One**

A fifthteen year old Temperance Brennan removed the broken mirror from under her bed. Trying to observe the latest bruises located on her shoulder, trying to indentify the extent of the damage done this time.

Many times a day she'd look into the mirror. So many occasions pretending this mirror was the from Snow White and only showed perfect and untouched skin instead of the battlefield her body underwent daily. If she was exhausted enough she could see the clear skin a thought which allowed her a few hours of deep sleep.

She had lost count of what reason she had done to gain this latest addition to her body. She flicked through her brain like a book as she compared each bruise to an memory a single word being enough to remind her "Cup...Chair...Book...Speaking" she sighed quietly.

There was one point in her life when she remembered having a family, someone to talk too, a hug, a smile, just some sort of loving feeling. It hurt her with every bad memory gained she forgot a happy memory like her brain was overloading. She knew this was scientifically impossible but she did wonder why it happened.

She always wondered what would have happened if her life was different, if her brother had taken control and helped her, if her parents hadn't gone. These thoughts only brought great distress and pain for the teenager realising she was in a situation she could never escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly thank you for people who reviewed and those who are following this story! Booth is going to appear in the NEXT chapter so just bare with it at the moment, I'm just introducing the situation etc. and thanks for comments!

**Chapter Two****  
**  
Brennan awoke the next morning, her body tightly closed together as she tried untangling her body apart so she could get out of bed.

Today was her first day at the fifth new school this year she knew the chances of being there over a month were slim and felt no point in trying to fit or build up friendships she would loose instantly when she moved to the next foster home.

She had been given a selection of clothes that her new foster parents had gotten from a local charity shop when told they were fostering a defensive teenager who needed a good home. As Temperance shifted through the pile of clothing she picked out a set which felt appropriate and also comfortable upon her fragile figure not wanting to expose any scars from her past.

She walked down the stairs, hearing the wooden boards creak so loud that she knew John & Sally (her new foster parents) would have surely heard her coming down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, keeping her face buried down in her chest to avoid any fresh wounds on her open untouched skin.

"Here your bag. There's lunch, a book, few pens. You don't need anything else right?" Sally asked handing the brown coloured sachel over towards Temperance seeing her hand shake furiously as she received the bag,

"I can assume that nothing that happened last night will be said today. It's over with" John grunted seeing Temperance quickly shake her head before repeating quietly "no sir" several times towards the middle aged man.

John and Sally had given her a piece of paper with direction that were aimed at school, informing her if she didnt doodle and walked at a reasonable pace she'd get there before the bell. John had finished the last part adding the stern look about making sure she was on time. She knew this look from her past if she was late the school would call the foster parents and complain resulting in the scar upon Temperance's right shoulder blade.

The school was huge and looked like the places she had seen on poster advertising TV shows around town with her previous foster parents. She walked up to the doors that everyone seemed to go into, heading towards the board that lots of children her age were having much debate over. It was the classes and teachers organised for registration. After much searching she found her name she was assigned to "Miss Dore"

She went down the corridor looking upon every door til she found the door with the sign above stating her teachers name. Out of the several schools she had attended this was the easiest to locate around which felt like one less burden upon her.

Temperance walked into the room, watching as it instantly fell silent as all faces were strung upon the new girl . She could hear a few giggles and a few stern coughs as she froze at the entrance before quickly sitting down in the seat against the wall furthest away from the large sawn of people that were happily carrying on their conversations and only throwing small glances towards to Temperance.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your replies and to everyone following! Like I've said before it's going to get more dramatic and you'll be meeting young booth in this chapter! Enjoy

Chapter Three

the first class of the day had been enough for Temperance. She had heard her name been called out several times by her new teacher asking questions she knew the answers too and beyond. She had already discovered who she'd have to avoid in the corridors for the rest of the time she spent here and once again realised she found another school she didn't fit into.

As she stood up and pilled her notes into the bag her foster parents had given her this morning she exited the classroom last avoiding human contact.

She walked out of the room, seconds later ending up on the floor. She rubbed her head trying to sooth the pain to her skull and trying not to cry when she noticed the crowds gathering around her.

"I'm sorry" was her first words. She quickly used the wall for support and got back into a normal standing position watching the young man in front of her look almost as confused as she was.

"It's that girl again!" One of the girls from her class earlier came over instantly throwing her arm around the mans. "Did she hurt you?" she asked him he shrugged. She spoke to him like he was a pet that looked upset. She had read about people like this, who kept friends for prizes and boys for toys whenever they were bored and need social status.

"Well, Temperance are you going to apologise to Booth?" she sighed, everyone did as the young blonde said and she didn't expect the new girl to change this.

"Why should I? Apologising is when you do something wrong. He walked into me" she simply stated seeing Booth half smile at her, that was the first time he'd seen someone go against his girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" she laughed back not quite understanding what the issue was, she looked around seeing everyone staring in amazement at what had just happened before the bell meant the packs moved away quickly giving Temperance her chance to go.

Temperance had survived through the whole day, she'd spent most of her own expect the little encounter with the queen bee in the corridor earlier, she noticed people talking about her and pointing as if they didn't believe she really defended herself.

She walked out of the school gate heading in the direction of her house, after last night she knew things couldn't be that much worse and she had homework to be doing so she'd hidden away for at least 3/4 of the night.

She felt someone panting near her and turned sharply. Seeley Booth was stood behind her. She could tell by his panting he had just ran up the road to catch up with her.

"Why did you stick up for yourself earlier?" he asked her, she knew that was the question everyone had wanted to ask.

"Well, it's a well known fact if you change a pattern in time it slowly catches up and reverses" She spoke to clearly and detailed that she could see Booth was listening intensively to her.

"Do you always say facts to questions" He smiled at her beginning to wonder how clever she actually was and partly confused to why she was in a public school and not on some scholarship somewhere.

"Well I read alot of books in my spare time" she replied simply, it was the truth, it was her only distraction from her life and the only thing she could use to make herself feel better

"Books huh? I'm not a book fan. Comics some I can read" Booth laughed feeling embarrassed by how stupid he felt walking next to the dictionary and exclidpedia all in one.

"Well maybe you should start? They are educational but can also motivate signals and impulses which allow you to focus" she carried on explaining seeing his head nod.

"Well, I better go this is my house" she sternly looked at him, she wanted to smile but couldn't. As she shut the door she heard Booth walk away down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you for your feedback! Someone said to carry this on and don't worry I intend too!  
**  
****Chapter Four****  
**  
It was that time of morning once again for Temperance. She fought against the craving of sleep her eyes wanted and quickly moved herself out of bed pilling on the clothes she had decided on the night before.

As she headed downstairs 10minutes before she meant to leave she allowed herself to quickly have a few spoonfuls of her cornflakes and allow the milk to moist her throat before heading out to school.

She began walking down the road when she heard a voice shout her name. Instantly she felt insecure wondering which girl had found out where she lived or who was about to make her life more difficult than it already was.

"Temperance, its Booth" he shouted at her again, realising he had shocked her by the sharp movements as she searched 360 degrees around her.

She sighed softly before he ran further to catch up with her as she carried on walking along.

"I made you jump didn't I?" he had that boy amazement of fear and loved it, though he'd never intensionally do it to a girl.

"No" she replied almost without a second of him questioning her. "I was just lapsed in time and the voice was something i had heard before" she carried on.

"So I made you jump?" he laughed seeing her cheeks turn a darker shade of red and a smile appear through her constant frown.

"Come on, time to stop thinking we're gonna be late" Booth gently pulled her onto the right direction of the path watching as she began walking alongside him, making sure they were no closer than the perimeter she had imaginably put around herself.

As they quickly arrived at the gates, people around them stood were looking upon them sharply, their small mouths opening and discussing the two unlikely pairing being together. Temperance knew she shouldn't have spoke to him, yet alone walk into school stood next to him, she knew what people were like, cruel and horrible and she also knew she needed to be hidden from harm's way not put straight into the middle of it.

"Temperance, stop worrying. It's fine" Booth whispered near her, not wanting the ears that were listening to them to hear what they were saying.

"It's not fine Booth, people are looking, and from what I've read when people are looking they have a reason too, and they should have no reason to acknowledge my existence. I am not a special person, I am a regular young teenager" She carried on, her talking pace building as she became more passionate and more faces began staring.

"Just calm down" Booth slightly raised his voice, as the crowds gathered, he saw his girlfriend standing alongside her best friends looking very unimpressed towards him, her eyes killing his own brain cells from the anger they processed. While his distraction was done he noticed Temperance had ran out of the crowds and was hidden where she liked to be, somewhere no one else could find her.

As she began walking around in the hidden small broken room next to the toilet entrance she realised it was once a classroom and that it had been in the process of being took down but they must had stopped. She noticed movement in the corner of the brickwork and walked carefully over preparing herself for anything.

"Hello?" she called out shyly, seeing a young girl resembling the same age as her stand up, she saw in her hands a paintbrush covered in a pink coloured paint and small pieces of paper tied together. She clutched onto the items as if they were going to be stolen.

"Oh hello, my name's Angela" the girl soon changed her tone when she realised Temperance would not be a threat to her, and moved closer to the new girl and realised who she was.

"Temperance" she nodded, before looking around the area, wondering why a girl who had so much talent was stuck here, she had seen the art rooms located on site and noticed how bad some of the artwork produced there was compared to the few pieces of paper Angela had in front of her now.

"You're the girl who stood up to Lucy in the corridor yesterday right?" Angela knew she recognised her face.

Temperance shyly nodded. She wasn't proud of how much she was getting noticed because of this one event.

"I wish I could have done that. I've always wanted to do more" Angela silently confessed, she didn't like being mean but people like Lucy made being mean seem appropriate and war seem correct.

"I didn't do anything. I simply stated she wasn't the alpha male in this situation and that she would never have these qualities she so desired" Angela didn't have a clue what Temperance was saying but nodded before ushering her out and into the school area before walking off with her, linking her arm into hers.

"Have you ever seen the guys play football during 1st period?" Angela giggled, her teenage side becoming apparent to Temperance.

"No, I don't think I have" With that Angela speed up walking towards the sports facility not wanting her friend to miss anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Angela had practically dragged Temperance towards the sports facility, allowing her to finally sit down and catch her breath as she had been dragged faster than she was used to walking before.

She admired the way Angela was so open, she had never met her before but yet she seemed so comfortable around her, she was smiling at her every now and then, checking she was okay. Temperance observed Angela in this surrounding she seemed different.

"Oh look its Booth" Angela dreamily looked towards the middle of the pitch as the tall young man gently jogged to his team mates while every girl around the area drooled at his masculine figure.

"Yeah. So it is" Temperance nodded, she had noticed his body when he first spoke to her when she bumped into him, feeling the pressure of his muscles bounce against her shoulder as a full blown protection of force. She had admired him during this moment and his dedication towards his body image.

"Don't you like him?" Angela questioned her new friend, sitting up closer waiting to hear her response. She had never heard anyone speak of anything other than wanting to marry this boy.

"He's okay. He's very tamed" she replied, her face remaining serious even though she compared him to a monkey and its ability to be taught rules.

"Tamed? Sweetie, you can't call someone like Booth tamed, not any person" she sighed at her new friend, realising she wasn't used to talking to people or commonly said what she felt which she knew from experience would mean Temperance would be rather honest with any opinions she would give later on.

"Oh okay" Temperance sunk back into her seat, realising once again she didn't fit into this school. She wasn't like every other girl and she knew this without being reminded by the only person who had shown her kindness.

Temperance had left school on time like she did every day, allowing herself a short walk home before she could complete her latest homework she had been set during the day and hopefuly begin diving into a new book that she had been loaned by the school library this afternoon.

As she opened the door, she noticed her foster parents were sat in the kitchen, their heads facing down with vibes of negatively firing off them at all angers.

Temperance approached the kitchen carefully, she knew from past experiences not to push any of her foster parents or disturb them without them formally asking for her. She gently knocked on the wall near where they sat seeing both their heads sharply look up at her figure. Their eyes showing that same pain she felt every time she was abused.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" he asked her, seeing her immdently jump back in fear, her eyes going pure white along with the colour of her face as she realised approaching was a big mistake. He stood up reaching his hand across her face. The sound so loud it vibrated against the corners of the room, her foster mother shuddering with the sound of skin touching skin. A sound of pain released from Temperance as she immdently cowered towards the floor, protecting her face by shielding it with her arms.

As she heard the footsteps of him walking away, she gently lifted up her head, the blood rushing to her brain causing her to stay still as she allowed herself to regain her balance before aiming to stand up and head towards the bathroom near her room to sort out her face and hopefully bring down the swelling in which she could feel as it began to burn more.

She looked up as she left at her foster mother, her hands were covering her face as she sobbed gently. The tears were slipping through the gaps in her fingers and she did not once make contact with Temperance's face though she knew she could see her standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for replies! As all of my other fics I'm now on summer holidays for a while so I'll be able to updates these and hopefully have them mostly completed by the end so they're be more regular! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Temperance lay awake most of the night, her mind drifting from places to places. Inside her brain, stored away in her memories were a few that she could always playback like a film inside her and make herself have a source of comfort again. She remembered as turned herself to the side, watching her hair fall naturally over her and closed her eyes. Her mum and dad were smiling at her as she rode her bike for the first time. Both stood clapping they're hands as if they had just watched the Olympics. The pride so clear it could have been spoken and it wouldn't have been so obvious. She allowed herself to finally sleep with this memory soothing the blows and cuts across her.

With the lucky six hours sleep that Temperance managed to get she awoke, seeing the sun was gently in the sky and the clouds were far and parted, revealing today would bring much happiness to anyone who liked the sun. she crept up and out of bed, sorting herself out completing her morning routine and allowed some peace and quiet. She quickly picked up a small flannel giving her latest wounds a quick wash to stop any further infection and headed downstairs.

She stood on every step of the stairs quickly hoping that if here foster parents were downstairs and were feeling particular horrible they would not do anything if they didn't realise she was there. By how many homes Temperance had been in she had now had a sense from people by their body language. If he he was happy and was cooking breakfast or reading the paper she knew it be safe to enter.

She poked her head around the wooden door, seeing the scene like out of a movie. Everyone had seemed to be happy and completing some regular job. Her foster dad was at the cooker frying some bacon and eggs all in separate frying pans. Her foster mother was setting the table and pouring out three equal glasses of pure orange before adding the salt and tomato sauce onto the table ready for when breakfast was completed.

She carefully walked in, not wanting to spook them both so they're reacting weren't harsh. She smiled as she sat down at the table and her normal spot she had been given on the table, watching as her foster mother handed her the drink and sat down quietly next tto her, the smiling beaming from her face.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked pleasantly, sipping the orange from the cup.

Temperance didn't know how to react, in truth she wanted to say that you're husband beating me caused hardly any sleep as in matter of fact it rather much hurt, but knew those sorts of responses caused more harm than good. "Yes thank you" she simply replied seeing this opportunity was the best.

Her foster mother nodded, sensing the falseness of her speech wondering what she would have really said if her husband hadn't been in the room.

"Here you go" he handed his wife a mix of bacon and eggs, they were scattered across the plate. He came back over to the table handing a plate to Temperance, on her's was just a few eggs and he went back to the cupboard getting a small box of cereal putting that in front of her.

"If your still hungry, there's a box of cereal as well" he sat down opposite the middle aged teenager beginning to eat his own breakfast, wondering why she was taking so long to eat her own. The truth was when he had been giving Temperance "what she deserved" he had injured her jaw and caused much pain to her mouth, meaning the smallest mouthful and she would feel the urge to cry. He had obvious knocked a tooth or injured the gum as she diagnosed herself last night during the process when she couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong sweetie?" her foster mother finally spoke, seeing the frustrating build up in her husband's face as she watched her attempt to eat the food but could not allow the fork into her mouth.

Temperance looked up shyly, seeing both egar adults staring at her. One looked sympatic and caring, the other looked angry and about to come pushing his weight around.

"I've hurt my mouth, so I cannot chew" she quietly spoke, realising that they would not stop until she gave them an actual answer and a reasonable response back.

Her foster mother instantly knew what had caused the pain in her jaw, and reached her hand out and held onto the young girls. The actions shocking both the other two on the table. This was the first sign of affection she had given the young girl. Her husband was watching feeling the betrayal in his eyes.

"Well, I think you should try" he blurted out. All compassion had escaped his body and flown off. As he munched on his own food, emphasising the crunch on his teeth against the crispy bacon slices.

Temperance looked towards him, putting the fork up to her mouth and allowing the piece of cut up egg into her mouth and tried chewing, the tears were falling down her cheeks as she bit and felt her teeth touch for the very first time. With this her step mother instantly stopped her and allowed her to leave the table to quickly spit it out.

"Why did you do that?" she asked her husband, seeing the smug look upon his face. He seemed so proud of his own actions. Proud of the arrogant pig of a man he had become.

"Since when did you get to ask me questions?" he raised his hand, pushing the chair from behind to the floor, hearing the sound of the wood breaking against the tiles on the kitchen floor. His anger building up inside him as he hand went into his wife face. The instant shout of pain came out of her, almost so involuntary.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the replies and I feel like this story is finally getting somewhere! I've pretty much decided how the rest is going to go (well the next at least 10 chapters) then we'll see! Thanks once again, and enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

Temperance had once again eventually allowed herself to sleep. The tears falling down her cheeks throughout the night. The sound of the lightning and thunder outside only worsened the problem. Since she was a small child she was always frightened of the harsh weather conditions and whenever there was a storm she would get into bed with her parents and they would cuddle her and sooth her til the storm was over. She couldn't do that anymore and it only saddened her more.

She noticed the sound of the door going and jumped gently into the bed. The first thoughts that entered her brain were her foster father was coming to get his own back on her for this evening. She hid under the covering feeling invisible even if it was just for a second then heard the voice of someone she noticed. She looked up seeing her foster mother stood at the door. The bruise on her head was already completed formed and the dried blood around the wound was beginning to gently crust against her skin.

She walked in seeing Temperance allow her, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her foster child. "I'm scared of storms too" she sighed gently, wrapping her arm around the small teenager, feeling her resist to begin with but with a flash covering the whole of the window and brightening up the room she bent into the body shape of the woman next to her.

They both laid there; silent but the sound of her foster mother humming soothed them both, allowing a few hours of sleep before the day began again.

With the first of the light It suggested a new had begun once again. Temperance gently woke up, seeing two bright eyes looking down on her as she smiled. She hadn't felt this happy and safe since her parents left. She allowed herself to sit up and noticed her foster mother kiss her forehead before creeping back into her own room so that her husband didn't notice the missing space in the bed which she knew would only result in further pain to the wound that was only now beginning to heal.

Temperance had continued to get ready for the day ahead, grabbing out her school bag and putting the items into the bag that were appropriate for the day. She had also got herself washed and dressed and checked in the mirror that she looked good in what she was wearing. Her foster father had recently taken to judging what she wore. She re-checked herself before grabbing her bag over her shoulder and walked down the stairs, attempting to eat the cereal that would be laid out in her usual space before she headed to school.

She sat at the table, the silence was noisy. She looked towards her foster mother who tried not to look at her foster father; they're eyes never meeting as he tried to get her attention several times. Apart of Temperance wanted her to just look so he'd leave her alone and them both in the future. She knew from other experiences just give them what they want, it's the easiest option.

She excused herself, seeing her foster mother walk her to the door to say goodbye. It was surprising how close they had become in several hours. She knew not better to rely on her yet, she had been let down in the past and would not easily give away her heart to strangers or those she couldn't trust. She waved goodbye as she left the house and knew she had a long day in store with the several end of unit test that had been scheduled and first assembly meeting.

She walked into the school grounds, seeing Angela come up to her, throwing her arms around her supportively, Temperance didn't know how to react but gently put her arms back around her friend coping her gestations, seeing her smile back at her, she must have done something right.

"Come on Tempe" Angela linked her arm and pulled her faster into the school premises. She noticed the others in the room and instantly felt shy against all the other faces looking towards her. They walked into Science class, it was there only lesson together and it also happened to be first on a Monday morning.

She sat down on the sit she had been assigned, luckily enough it was behind Angela and this meant when they had to work in pairs she could also quickly join her friend and get her work done comfortly and quickly.

She noticed Booth quietly walk past and wave at her, much to the hate of all the other girls around the classroom giving Temperance horrible faces as they wanted the affection she was getting for them. Booth sat down next to Temperance and smiled at her several times during the lesson.

"Now class, we will study the human body. Can anyone tell me how many bones there are in the body?" the teacher was a tall, skinny and very short haired man. She stood at the front of the class walking up and down as he asked the questions. His suit looked like it was too small for him and the shade of green really did look out of fashion.

"206" Temperance blurted out. She instantly felt herself slide down in her chair to hide the embrassement of knowing the correct answer and seeing the group of young people stare at her with amazement that she knew that.

"Well done miss….Brennan" the teacher gave her much praise. He was used to so many students just sitting in their seats never taking part in his lessons and quite frankly not knowing any answers to any questions even if they were simply who's our president.

The class had ended and the teacher walked up to Temperance as she left and congratulated her once again for getting the question correct and spoke to her about her interest in science to which she admitted to reading several books throughout her life on different aspects of Science.

As she left the room, she noticed Booth had waited behind for her alongside with Angela who looked shocked to see the hot boy of the year waiting for Temperance, though she knew now she could tease Temperance and tell her how beautiful she was and she couldn't say she was just saying this.

"I never knew you were so clever" Booth was the first to speak to her, seeing her seem a little overwhelmed. She knew this was why she never spoke up in lessons because she did actually admit she was intelligent and clever and could answer most questions correct.

"I just like Science, I guess" she smiled, her cheeks turning a shade of red as her friend pulled her arm.

"It's lunch come on Tempe" she smiled before walking off with her friend waving goodbye to Booth.

"Bye Bones" he smiled. He liked he name and noticed her instantly hide her head into her friend's shoulder.

"Bye Booth"


	8. Chapter 8

Glad everyone's enjoying this! If it helps so am I! Here's more for you!

**Chapter Eight**

Temperance had walked home alone for the first day in weeks, she had been used to having Booth follow her like a puppy as he tried to make her communicate and know more about her much to her dislike. Sometimes she would just speak back and tell him a simple fact about herself so he'd shut up. She had never had anyone try so hard to speak to her; they normally just ignored her or tried to put disorders against her as excuses instead of trying.

She opened the door to her new but most likely unpermeant home, revealing the shards of broken glassware all across the wooden floor, being so noticeable as the light in the hall reflected against each small piece. She gulped loudly before carefully trying to step over the section and walked into the kitchen, her foster mother was hidden in the corner near the cupboards and the opened wounds over her body were giving Temperance many suggestions to what she had missed while at school.

She carefully crept over to her foster mother, allowing the broken woman to put her arms around her for support. She knew she needed it. She stood up, grabbing a small cloth and washing It with cold water before gently placing it across her face and trying to soak up the blood to reveal if there was any everlasting damage. She did this several times and kept drying out the cloth as she realised there was more blood than at first thought. She helped the woman stand up as she walked her towards the sofa through the other room letting her sit down while she got her a glass of water and instructed she didn't drink it too fast but enough to wash the taste of blood away.

"Thank you" she simply spoke, doing as the youngster suggested.

"How come you know how to do all this?" the woman couldn't quite understand why a young teen knew all the works and all the tricks to stop the bleeding, to stop sickness etc.

"It's been like this since my parents disappeared. The foster parents before you put me in the trunk of their car for several for breaking a plate. My other foster parents hit me several times a day if I didn't tell them how amazing they were for taking care of me" she carried on telling her different experiences, certain stories shocking her foster mother. What confused the middle aged woman the most was how she was so together, Temperance just got through it, so independent.

"I'm so sorry" her foster mother was left speechless. She heard of these sorts of stories on those programmes they show but never knew anyone to experience them so close to her.

"It's okay. I've got used to it" Temperance nodded. "How long has he beating you?" she quietly spoke, she didn't want to receive any further punishment for being outspoken but felt that in this moment she could say anything.

"Ever since we met. We got on well when we first got together, you know, young love, and then once I refused to be with him… and he hit me, it got less and less over the years. Until you came" she didn't want the young adult to think it was her fault but knew she had to be honest. Temperance had a realistic view.

"I see. Why do you stay?" she felt this question was cruel. But if she was ever given the chance to up and leave she would. The problem with being her age was no one believed her, she was just seen as a stupid child with an open imagination.

"I. I don't know" she sighed. She realised the young girl had a point. She didn't know why she put herself through this, with him. "I used to love him. He used to be my everything. I think a part of me hopes he'll change and stop" she sighed even more, realising how much she wanted her life to become like a fairy tale not the disaster it was.

Temperance heard the front door slam furiously and found herself jumping up from the position she had been in, knelt next to the fragile woman. She crept behind the door frame seeing her foster father image as he held in hands a glass bottle and drank fastly from this. His eyes were fixated on the bottle as if his life and determination were on this. She gently tip-toed into the kitchen allowing him to see she was home and that she knew her foster mother was. He laughed at her bowing her head in fear towards his gaze.

"Where is she?" he loudly shouted, the smell of alcohol was strong as he spoke, making Temperance choke on the larger scent she had sprayed into her face as she bent down and shadowed her face from his hands. He pushed her to floor and moved past her going into the lounge, seeing his wife on the sofa, with cloths around her as she tried to heal the wounds on her body.

Temperance gathered her strength and pulled herself up rushing through into the lounge to confront her step father, seeing his hands were already waiting to go for round two with his wife. Without thinking Temperance ran in front of him diving onto the sofa so the hand avoided her foster mother instead his hand went directly into the soft skin of the face. SMASH. She was out of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the replies, always means a lot and helps motivate me to write more. I don't like writing violence but I feel it does make good drama and it highlights the seriousness of the issues and how it does happen though it shouldn't, just felt I needed to say that. Here it goes! Booth rescuing… Small chapter as I'll update tomorrow and felt that it ended best where it did!

**Chapter Nine**

Temperance didn't speak a word that morning as she went downstairs after the lack of sleep once again showed in dark circles that were highlighted below her eyes. She applied so much makeup to the wounded area as it luckily bruised meaning that no more blood would decide to just trickle down her face during class. However though she couldn't hide it properly and knew she had to make a cover story, she began thinking of different objects she could have accidently walked into.

She walked out of her front door, throwing the back on her shoulder as she began the walk towards the school for the day ahead of learning. The cold air hit her face like knifes as the wind got into the opened wound and allowed the pain to swell across the face. She winced in pain realising she could be seen and a few younger kids across the road were watching her hold her face. She quickly walked off speeding her usual pace.

"What happened?" Booth came rushing over to her, seeing the blackness around her eye and the less impressed emotions pressed across her face. She gently moved slightly away from him as he protectively put his hand on her arm to make sure she was fine.

"I just fell" she lied to him. She knew she had too. She couldn't come out and tell him the truth. The truth was she was scared and he meant more to her, once he knew what her life was like he wouldn't stay, she had friends like this before and this time she really liked him.

Booth knew she was being honest, he could tell by the way she instantly ducked her head so she couldn't see his reactions. He was about to say something to her when Angela came running over seeing her friend looking vunerable, lifting her head gently up and gasping.

"What did you do?" she looked sharply towards Booth who stood looking shocked and kept looking from Temperance to Angela as he felt confusion.

"It wasn't him Ange. It's my fault. I fell" she tried to smile, realising the pain in her face felt more sore whenever she moved any muscle connected on her face. She saw her friend apologise to Booth, thankful nothing happened. She had seen how defensive Angela could be and didn't need more violence in her life.

"What are we going to do with you?" Angela smiled. Grabbing onto her friends hand as she tightened the grip in a friendly manner.

"Why would you do anything? It's my problem" Temperance felt confused. What would Angela do. This scared her even more to the point of where she quickly removed herself from the suitation, moving towards the entrance of the building claiming she needed to go speak to her English teacher about homework she didn't understand.

"Do you believe her?" Booth asked Angela as they both stood completely shocked by how quickly she removed herself and left them both just watching her walk off.

"Not one bit. Number one, Temperance doesn't walk into things, and she most certainly always understands English homework" Angela had seen straight through her friends lies and had noticed the hot stud next to her was on the same wavelength as her with this conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for your replies and just want to apologise for the delay in uploading this chapter. I've had a missed muse. All writers will know I mean! Anyway thank you again for keeping with this story.

**Chapter Ten**

Temperance had spent the rest of the school day avoiding her friends. She could see they were watching her intensively and were waiting for her to slip up and reveal the real cause behind her injuries. She couldn't afford any slip ups or problems for her or her foster mother. She went into the school office and demanded she felt too ill to be there. She knew her foster mother would come collect her and knew that she'd rather she was at home than feeling the way she did at school. The school nurse didn't even question her once she saw the bruises across her face and the small cut that appeared so when she explained she had an headache and felt sick the nurse immdently allowed her to go home, revealing she'd go ring her foster mother straight away and asked for her to sit in the chair near the office doors.

"Have you seen Bones anywhere?" Booth asked Angela after bumping into her for the seventh time that day after realising they were both searching for the same person, still.

"Bones? And nope" Angela sighed. A part of her loved that Booth had cute nicknames for her best friend. The other part of her was jealous; she had never had a nickname nor one that suited her personality as much as Bones suited Temperance.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Angela realised that Booth was more than looking out for her friend. His worries were real, actual pure terror that their friend was in danger. Angela couldn't ever imagine being hurt or having some of the damage she had seen Temperance come to school with.

"I know that she's quiet, that she's clever, that she'd never do anything she didn't need to do" he began reeling off the list of things he knew about her, the things he loved like her determination, the brain power she would always use no matter how stupid anyone else felt, the way she didn't understand jokes or scarscam and would often get confused easily by the smallest remark. He felt like the over the last few months he had got to know the Temperance that no one else met. The one who now smiled when he spoke to her. And it scared him that for once he didn't know why she was lying to him, or her first real friends.

Her foster mother arrived panicing at school, she had barely cleaned herself up, only taking off her night clothes and putting on some fresh ones which would be apporiate enough to come collect Temperance in. she signed Temperance out and and put her arm around her back supportively as she helped her get into the car and they both sat in the silence a moment waiting for the other one to talk.

"My friends are starting to ask questions" she finally spoke out. The same panic that she had felt all day came across on the woman opposite her. Judging by her reaction her foster mother knew the experience all too well and had similar examples in the past.

"Is that why you came home sweetie?" she brushed the stray hair from her foster daughters eyes, seeing the wound was looking more nasty than it did this before she left for school. She watched her nod gently before she allowed a few tears to run down her cheeks, clinching at the pain it caused as salt touched he opened wound, instantly grabbing onto her foster mother hands for support.

"What are we going to do?" Temperance had never asked this question to an adult. Not since the last time she did and that resulted in not being allowed food for 24hours and being trapped in her own with a single lock on the outside not allowing her out. She shuddered at the past memory and waited for a similar action but was shocked when she didn't see her foster mother move, not one bone in her body flinched.

"We're going to leave" she said with determination. Every word she meant. "I'm going to take you away from all this. No more"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Temperance hadn't slept at all that night. She laid wondering how her life could become, how she'd be, where they'd go, who would she talk too…but yet one thing bothered her about their plan, she would leaving behind Booth and Angela. This was the first time she had got to known people; they were friends, people she trusted. She never had that before, no one was ever nice to her and she was always alone. She wasn't now.

She sighed deeper as she realised by the time on the clock she had under an hour til her alarm sounded indicating she had to be up and ready for school. She couldn't believe how many hours she had spent discussing her future with herself. She gently closed her eyes and awoke to what seemed like a short time later to her alarm. She prepared herself as usual, heading downstairs seeing her foster parents already at the table and breakfast prepared fit for royalty. The smile that appeared from her foster father suggested he was trying to make amends, like usual after every incident that occurred. She grabbed a slice of toast before heading out of the door and to school.

She arrived at school on time, heading towards her first lesson. In this she knew would be two people she cared for and also showed a great deal of concern for her when she went home yesterday. She couldn't help but feel anxious to how they would react today. She prayed they would just drop the issue and leave her be, but inside she knew this was highly unlikely.

She sat down at her desk, bringing out the books that were relevant and stationary she knew she'd need for the lesson. She saw Angela come sit next to her, the caring and concerning eyes shot against her friend's face as she realised the bruising and swelling was already beginning to slowly but proceduringly go down. Booth walked in last sitting behind the girls and kept leaning forward throughout the lesson to check that Temperance was okay. She nodded everything, she hated drawing attention to herself, but her two friends's constantly checking on her sure brought in other members of the class gossiping and asking others why they were so concerned about the new girl.

The hour had pasted not a minute sooner, meaning that Temperance could leave quickly and try avoid her friends til the end of the day when they would all have a lesson once again together. She had always avoided people, it became a natural process but not in the way she avoiding people she classed as her friends. They seemed shocked as she grabbed her bag, throwing the items into it and rushing out the classroom into the crowds so that they couldn't find her.

She felt someone tap her shoulder as she was about to enter her second lesson. It was Booth. "Look, meet me tonight, at the park down the road. You know which one?" he asked her. He practically begged her. He wanted to speak to her when she wasn't running away or avoiding him. Temperance nodded. "7?" she smiled and nodded again before walking off so he wasn't late.

The day had gone surprisingly quick. Temperance didn't get hassled by her friend during their lesson all together and found her slowly but calmly listening to what was being taught and not staring at the clock. She arrived promptly home, seeing that dinner was already laid on the table. She sat down removing her shoes and putting her bag in the corner like she always did seeing her foster mother appear and hint for her to come into the living room.

"I've looked into a few things. Nothing I can say now, I just wanted you to know I haven't forgotten Tempe" she smiled, pulling the young girl into a hug. The frown on her face showing sadness.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, the tears were emerging from the girls eyes like buckets being released.

"My dad called me Tempe" she sighed gently, allowing her head to rest comfortably on the woman's chest. "Would it be alright if I met up with a friend later?" the girl asked. She been needing to ask, knowing full well asking at dinner when he was there would not be a smooth move. She get called ungrateful or something along those lines.

"Sure" she smiled back. Temperance smiled with relief she was expecting a no, or a who with etc.

Dinner had gone smoothly, her foster father didn't say anything, the only noise that came from him was the sound of chewing when he ate. She got up, changing into an more casual set of clothing before saying goodbye and left the house to arrive on time to the park.

She arrived there a few minutes early, she preferred to be early rather than late. She sat down on the swing, allowing in her legs to gently lift of the ground as the swing was in motion. She felt so free and relaxed, so unharmed it felt safe. She noticed Booth was laughing at her and stopped as he sat down on the swing opposite her "Carry on" he smiled and joined in kicking his feet off the ground to get him started.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your replies and any recent followers/favourites. Means a lot to me! I'm trying to get this at certain stage where I can comfortly finish it so I'm giving you all the warning now! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

"Why did you want me to come here?" Temperance finally blurted out. The cold air was sweetly perfect; a gentle breeze brushed past them every few minutes cooling their bodies as they worked up a heat from the trying to swing the highest. Temperance knew there was a reason why she was here. He had never asked to see her outside of school clearly indicating he wanted something.

"I wanted to see you" he replied softly, beginning to slow down the speed of the swing as he noticed Temperance legs were barely kicking allowing her swing to come to a gentle stop as she turned to look at him.

"You have a girlfriend if you haven't forgotten" Temperance felt the need to remind him. He had always seemed in love with her yet at this moment he didn't. As if he had completely forgotten about her existence.

"Me and Angela, we're worried about" Booth carefully explained his hand reaching over as it held onto her's carefully, watching for her to flinch or move it away. She didn't. She nodded nervously before realising, how could she have not realised this was why he was here and being the way he was.

"I'm fine" she replied back plain and simple. She didn't allow any muscle on her face to flinch or to show weakness. She had always been t old she was the worst liar a going.

"I don't believe you" Booth replied back, his voice was slightly raised as the frustration inside was being obviously portrayed by his tone.

"Well that's all I can give you" she realised as soon as she said this she slipped up. Indicating something wasn't right but she couldn't say anything at the moment. She saw his eyes lock onto her face as he leant gently in kissing her sweetly on the lips. He paused before carrying on, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable with this gesture. She enjoyed it say the least. Allowing her arms to gently wrap around his neck as they digged in deeper making the kiss last longer and become more passionate.

Temperance got up from the swing, placing her hand to her lips as she gently soothed her fingers over them, realising what just happened. She waved goodbye, stating she'd see him at school tomorrow before she went off. She looked down at her watch seeing she was over her curfew, she knew her foster father would not be impressed and instead of walking quickly she began running as fast her legs would allow her.

She opened the door, seeing both the adults sat the table. There's head turning from the clock on the wall to each other, wondering where she was. When she walked into the kitchen, she was panting loudly and was flushed from her urgent exercise and paused when she saw the anger from the man in front of her as he raised his hand to face. She didn't feel the pain anymore, just the numbness that occurred afterwards as her skin cells died and were beginning to try replace themselves. She knelt to the floor, sheltering the wounded area before looking up at the foster mother and tears that were building up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he grunted towards his wife, before retaking his seat back at the head of the table located in the kitchen. She hid her head down not wanting to say the true answer behind her tears afraid for herself and further injury to the small girl that was now curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Temperance, I would like you to go bed" she asked the little girl, seeing her shake her head furiously before she refused to move, seeing the woman come kneel down next to her, pulling her into her arms and allowing her to finally relax.

"Please" she asked again. She had that look that showed her she would be alright, that she wanted this. Temperance gave in, nodding slowly before leaving. As soon as the footsteps stopped on the stairs her foster mother continued the conversation with her husband who was growing short of his patience.

She remained still, stood in the centre of the kitchen, scared to move any bone in her body in case he pounced on her like some sort of tribal animal. She watched his posture, seeing his muscle retracting as he was getting ready to throw some sort of punch in her direction.

"So, you never did answer my question?" he grinned at the end of the sentence, only confirming what troubled hours laid ahead for her now.

She looked up at him, the fear in her eyes was showing through her like a torch. "I don't even know who you are anymore" she laughed at the end, being to walk up and down the kitchen. "When did you start abusing helpless children and your wife, cause I knew that you weren't like this before" she stopped when she was confronted by his shadowing body, taller and in front of her directly. She could feel his heavy breath upon her neck.

With that he raised his hand, she knew what was coming, her heart began to beat faster as she prepared herself for the blow that she knew was coming. She had so many that inside her head she imagined which type of pain she'd receive. Most of them she was sheltered against, only some affected her. She fell to the floor, the world seeming black and clouded. She couldn't see, why she couldn't open her eyes.

"What have you done?" Temperance came running down the chairs, seeing the blood over the kitchen floor developing into an oval shape and the only adult she trusted barely breathing and with a weak pulse. The bruises developing on her skull so quickly. She ran into the living room ringing for an ambulance. She sat back down with the woman holding her hand and telling her she'd be okay. She looked around seeing her foster father was no where to be seen.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for your feedback! If anyone has any ideas they want me to try including always say! I feel like this story has a direction if that makes sense so I now have the next few chapters planned etc. Enjoy! Ps. I've made up Booths mum name for this.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Within five minutes the ambulance crews had rushed into the home. Invading the space like ants as they opened their bags and each crew member worked on a different item attached to a different location to the middle aged woman spread out across the floor. Temperance had watched eagerly and listened to their technical words as she tried to work out what was going on and kept on trying to see if her foster mother was coming conscious.

The paramedic kept looking at me then back to this patient. Even I know knew he was concerned that young eyes were witnessing this. "Is there someone you can go too? We're going to have to take your mother to the hospital" the man knelt down beside her; he watched her flinch as he got closer to her.

Temperance began thinking; she had friends but didn't know any adults except her foster parents who she stays with. She looked up seeing a woman walk into the house. She was searching around for something she obviously knew her foster parents.

"Hello, oh my god" she noticed her friend laying down on the portable bed, the wounds to her head and the tubes and wires that were already connected to her as she put into the back of the ambulance already outside.

"Temperance?" the woman knelt down next to the man, she knew her name meaning that foster mother must have mentioned her before. "I'm Seeley Booth's mum. You know Seeley from school?" she asked the girl and she nodded. The woman stretched out her hand for the girl to attach on. "Come on Temperance. You can stay with me" she smiled, and Temperance followed. She didn't fancy going back into foster care and that would also mean she wouldn't be able to visit the hospital regularly to see if her foster mother was in fact okay.

Temperance walked down the road, the lady next to her failing to never leave her side. "My name is Jane" she smiled. She then realised that before this moment she hadn't even told her the simplest of details. "My son says you're quite a brainy one" she softly giggled seeing Temperance's cheeks blush bright red and her head duck into her chest.

She opened he gate revealing the white home in front of her. The house looked massive from the outside and the wildlife reminded of her a secret garden like the ones she read in the childhood books from the care homes she had stayed in. she walked into the home, seeing there was a place for everything. She observed the colour schemes of the wall, all the furniture and items were matching accordingly. She followed Jane as she took on a small tour of the home, showing her where she would stay and where the bathrooms were and nesccary items. She took her into the spare room they had always laid aside for guests. She had a small wooden bed with a flower pattern duvet pressed on top. She had a blue and white dollhouse located in the corner; a wardrobe with a long shiny mirror attached onto it, and then near the window was a picture frame. It was one of the pictures she had at home to which Jane had already brought over when she was advised by Sally.

"I bet you're wondering why your photo frame is here" Jane stood leaning against the door frame. The confused teenager nodding gently as she turned to listen.

"Sally was going to stay here for a few weeks with you til she sorted something out more permanent. I knew what was going on" she sighed. Apart of her felt the pain Temperance was feeling and she that this was the first person outside of the situation that she could actually speak too. Temperance sunk onto the edge of the bed, picking up the photo frame and holding it close to her chest, gently brushing her finger against the glass of the frame.

Jane came into the room, putting down some clothes she had got at a shop a few days before and rested them onto the chest of the draws opposite the door before sitting on the bed next to Temperance. "I know it must be difficult for you. But I want you to know I am here" she put her arm around the girl seeing her try to move away but gave in and sunk against the adult.

Booth appeared at the door seeing his mother hugging someone like his height. He walked in further seeing the girl he had kissed the other day and his friend. Bones. "Mum?" he called out, seeing her jumps off the bed and introduce Temperance. "You know Temperance right Seeley?" she asked, seeing both of us nod in symmetry.

"Well, I am going to prepare dinner and then I'll give you both a shout when it's ready. You're okay with most foods aren't you Temperance?" the girl nodded and Jane saw her time to leave gently shutting the door leaving the teenagers and their awkward tension alone.

Booth sat on the bed next to her, making sure he wasn't too close. "My mum told me someone in my year and her mother would be staying with us for abit. She never mentioned who" he said, trying to break the silence and saw Temperance's eyes slowly fill with tears as a few sobs were released. Even when she cried she looked pretty, something about her perfection stood out and made even sad things seem beautiful. He moved closer to her, pulling her so her head rested against his shoulder and wiped her cheeks so the tears stopped travelling.

"Has your mum told you why we we're staying with you yet?" Temperance asked through the sobs, every word sounding painful for her to speak.

"No" he simply replied. He was expecting something dangerous, scary, something he'd never get to experience and was glad of that. He knew she had a past behind him when he walked into the spare room the other day seeing the photo and seeing two adults he had never met before. Now everything clicked they must be her real parents. It explains why she never mentioned them at school and called her foster mother by Sally.

"well, my foster father, he's been.." she paused for a second before continuing, gulping loudly and causing further concern to Booth as he held onto her hand as she tried to speak those difficult words more and more she had been forced to confront. "Beating me and Sally" she kept her head down. She felt ashamed, she always felt ashamed. It shocked her to see Booth wasn't angry or sad, but caring and loving her. He held onto her hand a little tighter letting her know he supported her. "That's why all the bruises, missing school" she began revealing off the lists of problems she lied to him and Angela about, scared to tell them in case they judged her like so many others did before .

"I'm so sorry" Booth had that actually apologetic meaningful look in his eyes. That only made Temperance melts over him more. She began questioning now why she didn't';t mention anything sooner. He seemed to understand more than she'd imagine he would. He seemed fine with her, nothing changed. He leant in his once again brushing his lips against hers before being interrupted by his mother sounding dinner was getting cold.


End file.
